


The Second Grand Magic Games

by Playgod (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Fights, Implied Relationships, OMG they like eachother just confess!, Original Character(s), Original Magics, TRAINING MONTAGE!, Tartarus ruined Erza's cake.... they shouldn't have done that..., Tournaments, nalu is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Playgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have Fairy Tail participate in year X794's Grand Magic Games, add some old rivals hungry for revenge, maybe a sprinkle of new ones? And finish it of with some growing feelings between guildmates and things are sure to get crazy!<br/>Takes place in a seperate time-line before the Tartarus Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Grand Magic Games

**Author's Note:**

> While on their yearly company party. Tartarus met Erza who was on her way back from a mission.  
> Through sheer accident they happened to destroy her Strawberry Cake thereby effectively comitting involutary suicide, never killing all the Council members, Oracion Seis never got released and Aquarius/Igneel/ Fairy Tail never died/disbanded.

It was a normal spring day in Fairy Tail. The guild was as always in the middle of a stupid fight over something equally stupid. Apparently Gray had stripped off all his clothes which Natsu found extremely insulting. As Gray was punched through a table they accidentally spilled Laxus's beer and he and the Thunder Legion had joined in on the fighting.

As the fighting began to get out of hand Makarov jumped down from the second floor and stopped the fighters. Just as usual. As the other members began to scrape the remains of the fighters of the ground a messenger pigeon flew in through the open doors getting everyone's attention.

The old man sighed before walking back into his office. Once seated in his office chair he turned on his Communication-lacryma, a shadowed face appearing in the crystal.

"I got your letter. Is it really time already?"

"Yes. And Fairy Tail has been chosen to participate." The shadowy figure said.

"Very well I'll talk with the youngsters about that and we'll see about that." Makarov said before turning off the Lacryma crystal.

The door opened and Mirajane came walking in holding a tray. "Master it's time for your medication."

"Ah thank you Mira! Sorry for making you do this everyday." The master said accepting the tray from Mira's hands. "Oh and also could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the guild hall...

"And i told you Flame-Brain! That cocoa tastes best when it's not burning my taste buds off!"

"Are you serious Droopy-eyes! Cold cocoa is crap!"

"I can't believe you! Who in their right mind would drink liquid fire!"

"Welcome to my everyday life!"

At this point the two boys were seconds away from starting a fight only to be stopped by Erza's fists.

"Stop it you two morons! If i see the two of you fighting one more time i'll personally castrate the two of you!"

Natsu and Gray who were lying on the floor shuddered at the thought. Perhaps it was better to just avoid fighting.

"Fine then! I have a mission with Romeo anyway! Are you ready Romeo!?" Natsu said making a hasty recovery. 

"Yes Natsu-Nii!" The 14-year old said walking up next to him looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Good then let's go smack us some Gorians! Let's go Romeo!" Natsu said before running out the doors.

"Yes Natsu-Nii!" The rainbow fire mage screamed and ran out the doors after him.

Lisanna stood in the bar watching the two fire mages run out towards the mission. Lately when she saw Romeo it was like seeing Natsu back when he was young. Ever since his 14th birthday a few months ago Romeo had been going on more and more mission either by himself or with Natsu. He was really becoming a true Fairy Tail mage and was almost as strong as Natsu was at his age... and sadly, almost as destructive...

Personally Lisanna wished that he'd not try to copy all of Natsu's habits. Then he'd just end up a dense moron who can't see when a beautiful young girl is into him....

Lisanna sighed and went back to tending the bar. Maybe there was still hope for him.

* * *

"So Erza? Any  _meetings_ with Jellal lately?" Lucy asked her red-headed teammate over at the "girl table".

In response the Knight's face turned the color of her hair. Ever since the dragon incident last year she had been taking "missions" in areas where Jellal and Meredy just so happened to reside for the time being. Of course that was always mere coincidences! After all what would the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail have to do with a wanted criminal?

"W-Well... maybe last time we put our transformation magic to good use and went for dinner at a fancy restaurant..." The redhead stuttered out causing the girls at the table to squeal out. "How about you Juvia? What's up with you and Gray lately?" She said trying to change the subject away from her love-life.

Juvia blushed and squealed. "Well... last week Juvia and Gray-sama was away on a mission and we had to camp outside thanks to a terrible thunder-storm, which wasn't Juvia's fault by the way!" She pointed out wanting to make it clear to the girls who just nodded and signaled for her to continue.

"Well anyway while Gray-sama was off searching for more firewood, Juvia set up camp and cooked dinner. When Gray-sama returned we ate and then went to bed. Then Juvia watched Gray-sama sleep... But that's not the best part!"

"Really? Then what happened?" The girls asked, wondering what Juvia could possibly mean by something like that.

"Well... After a while Juvia dozed off for a couple of minutes... And when Juvia woke up she saw Gray-sama lying there looking at  **her** sleeping! When he saw that Juvia was awake he blushed and turned away!"

Hearing Juvia's tale Lucy and Levy both giggled and gave Juvia a hug, Happy for their guildmate finally getting the attention of the icy mage. Erza nodded in approval, glad to hear that Gray had taken her advice about giving his feelings for Juvia some thought, Wendy was blushing fiercely at all the love-talk but was nonetheless happy for Juvia.

"Enough about Juvia now! How are things going between you and Gajeel-kun, Levy-Chan?" Juvia asked her fellow bluenette, who merely blushed in response.

"Oh same old, same old. He and Lily came with Shadow Gear on a mission two weeks ago. Jet and Droy insulted him and he kicked them... straight through the ancient painting we were supposed to be guarding... Reparations took most of our payment and five extra days to complete..."

Lucy patted her friend on the shoulder. "I know how you're feeling Levy-Chan. Last week Natsu and i went on a mission by ourselves to exterminate a horde of lizard monsters that had taken over a village up north. He went so overboard that we had to pay the villagers for the repairs... I had to take another mission just to cover my rent..."

"Wait you went on a mission together?" Erza asked. "Happy didn't come along?"

"No, Just him and me, Why?"

The girls snickered. "Well in our line of work i guess killing monsters is the best first date you can ask for." Erza said the other girls giggling.

"IT WAS NO D-D-D... THAT THING! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" Lucy said face red as a tomato.

"Come on Lu-chan! Everyone know you two like each other!" Levy said laughing at her best friends antics.

"Juvia agrees. All Gray-Sama is talking about lately on missions is how Natsu-san is always too busy being with Lucy-san to fight him."

"I-I agee with them too. Lately Natsu-san has been smelling like Grandine did when she talked about her mate from her teenage years." Wendy said opening her mouth for the first time in a while, getting everyones attention.

"You can smell love!?" Erza asked. "Then what about Gajeel? Any changes there?"

"Well... it's hard really... Gajeel-san is always wearing some cologne lately and my nose is not sensitive enough to pick the smell out from that... I'm sorry!"

"Oh! I bought him that for his birthday last month! I didn't think he'd actually use it!" Levy said not noticing the giggles from the other girls. Who knew Gajeel could be so sweet! Especially with how sensitive a dragon-slayers nose was.

Lucy saw her chance to change the subject and took it.

"Well what about you yourself then Wendy? Noticed any flutters in your stomach? Blushed when you looked at someone special lately? Started  _smelling like love_?" She said changing the attention to the small 13-year old who set a new record for blushing and began fiddling with her fingers.

"N-n-n-no... Well... first off all i wouldn't be able to smell myself would i?... Second... I-I-i don't even have someone i like in that way!"

"Well what about Doranbolt? I've heard several guild members talking about how you were obviously having a crush on him! Is that true?" Levy asked the little girl who had begun playing with the hem off her dress.

"NO! He is so much older than me! He is more of a kind uncle than anything else!"

"I would lie if i said that wasn't relieving." Erza said. "Falling in love with someone so much older would only cause harm."

"Well i'm not!" Wendy said pouting.

"Well... what about Romeo-kun? You're the same age after all!" Levy said. "You could be Fairy Tail's cutest couple!"

"Juvia agrees. Romeo-san is a very nice child, He's always helping Mirajane carry the groceries home from the market, He takes care of his father when he's too drunk to walk home by himself and he is really quite handsome for his age!"

"He's strong too." Erza said. "I remember how Natsu used to be at his age and Romeo is much more... collected than he ever was. A warrior needs to be able to stay calm and focused at all times."

"CAN YOU STOP IT?!" Wendy shrieked her face was in risk of burning up from the blush. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM... NO  **ANYONE**  LIKE THAT! SO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The other girls sat in shock at the innocent Wendy having such a strong reaction. Wendy looked from one to the other before snorting and walking away from the table.

* * *

Later that same day the entirety of the guild had gathered in the main hall at Mirajane's request. Appearently the Master had something very important to announce.

"What do you think it could be?"

"It's not time for the S-Class exams yet!"

"Well why would he call for the entire guild if it wasn't something important?"

"Could it be... He's retiriring and wants me to-"

"SHUT UP MACAO!"

The guild members were all in disarray, mumbling and chatting about what possibly could be so important that the master would out of his way to ring them all together. Actually that wasn't all true. Gildarts had yet to return from yet another one of his journeys, so there would most likely not be an S-Class exam until he returned.

"We're back everyone!" Natsu's jovial tone could be heard from the guild doors. "Huh? What's the big commotion?" He said once he saw the big gathering.

"Master's order. Appearently he had some important news and called for the entire guild to gather." Lucy replied trying not to blush when she saw her teammate enter. "How did the mission go?"

"It was easy! Romeo's really strong! Taking down Gorians is not even hard when you got an awesome team-mate!" Natsu exclaimed with his typical smile. "Right Romeo?"

The boy just smiled sadly and looked down at the floor. "Oh no, I didn't do much. Natsu-nii was the one who took down the Gorians, I just backed him up..."

Natsu, being the ignorant dumbass he is didn't notice the frown on his junior's face and instead went off to get something to eat at the bar, Lucy walking next to him.

"So Gramps gathered the guild, huh?" Natsu said as he shoveled fire chicken into his mouth. "That's weird, Do you know why?"

"No. I tried asking Mira but it seems like not even she knows what this is all about..." Lucy said ignoring Natsu's poor table-manners, being used of it after two years in Fairy Tail. "It's weird don't you think?"

"Nah, He probably has his reasons. We should just let it be for now. Mira! Another fire-chicken over here please!"

Lucy just sighed. Knowing he was right for once she decided to just let it be for now.

* * *

Later that evening Makarov stood on the stage in the guild with the S-Class members behind him. The guild had gathered around him and were waiting impatiently.

"Okay! Listen up you brats! Earlier this day i got a message from the Royal Capital of Fiore! Fairy Tail has been requested that we participate in this years... GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

* * *

"Fiore?"

"Yes. It's a country far to the west. We can escape the government if we move there."

"What about the other members? Will they be okay?"

"They have already agreed. There's nothing more this land can give us."

"Well then... To Fiore!"


End file.
